Episode 7769 (30th December 2011)
Plot Sian rushes back to No.4 in tears, intent on packing her things and leaving as fast as possible. The pressure of his forthcoming trial is starting to get to Frank. He admits to Anne that he's scared he'll finish up in prison. Beth turns up late for her interview at the factory. Anne's annoyed but Frank's impressed with her work and takes her on as a machinist. Beth's delighted. Karl gambles with Stella's money but luck is on his side and wins a small fortune. Sophie arrives back at No.4 and begs Sian to give her another chance. She swears that she loves her to bits and she was just nervous in the church. Sian thaws towards her and to Sophie's relief, agrees that the wedding is back on. Sunita gives Amber a dressing-down, blaming her for interfering in Sophie and Sian's relationship. Peter and Carla meet furtively at Carla's flat. However, they're interrupted when Anne calls round. Peter quickly hides in the bedroom. Karl gives Stella his winnings and tells her that it's for the deposit on the Rovers. Stella's annoyance at his gambling is quickly overshadowed with delight at the thought of owning her own pub. Sophie confronts Amber in front of Rosie and tells her that their kiss meant nothing and she was never really in love with her. Sian overhears their argument and through a veil of tears, tells Sophie that she hates her. Anne tries to bribe Carla by suggesting that she refuses to testify against Frank in return for his 40% of Underworld. In a fury, Carla throws Anne out of the flat. Peter comforts Carla. Sian leaves, angry and upset. Sophie's devastated. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth - Lisa George *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Janet Powers - Carol Starks *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Foster's *Hale Chapel - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Beth Tinker since 5th August 2011. *Final appearance of Sacha Parkinson as Sian Powers. *In contrast to the usual broadcast pattern of this period, this was the only episode transmitted on Friday 30th December. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sian rushes back to No 4 in tears, intent on leaving the Street, but Sophie arrives home and asks for another chance; and Peter hides in Carla's bedroom when Anne pays a visit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,230,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes